parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle
She is a character from "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". She played Celia Mae in Animals Inc (WolfeOmegaGirl) She played Ariel in The Little Pony She is a mermaid She played Belle in Beauty and the Kong She is a princess She played Tikal in Ariel The Mermaid (Sonic the Hedgehog) She is a Ancient Echidna She played Adult Nala in The Cartoon Dog King She is a lioness She Played Aunt Breu in Dragon Wars She Played Kanga in The Many Adventures of Jerry the Mouse, The Baloo Movie, and Jerry's Deer Movie She is a kangaroo She Played the Unicorn in The Last Unicorn (Nuclearzeon Style) She Played Marina in Happily Ever After (Gryffonmanic Style) She Played Miss Bianca in The Rescuers (Hiatt Grey Style) and The Rescuers (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Human Style) She Played an Extra with Kimiko and Skunk in Kimikoladdin, Kimikoladdin 2: The Return of Wuyafar, Kimikoladdin 3: The King of Thieves & Kimikoladdin (TV Series) She is a guest star She Played Princess Jasmine in Rainbowladdin Dash, Rainbowladdin Dash 2: The Return of Lord Tirek & Rainbowladdin Dash 3: The King of Thieves She is an Arabian Princess She Played both Feather Duster and Feather Duster (Human) in Beauty and The Dragon, Beauty and The Dragon 2: The Enchanted Christmas & Beauty and The Dragon 3: Kimiko's Magical World She is a feather duster She Played Anna in Frozen (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a princess of Arendelle She Played Megara in Rainbowcules Dash (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She secretly works for Hades She Played Bo Peep in Toon Story (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) and Toon Story 2 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is Woody's girlfriend She Played Snow White in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons She is a princess She (human; with Kimiko) Played Esmeralda in The King of The Monsters of Notre Dame & The King of The Monsters of Notre Dame 2, she (pony) also played Esmeralda in The Bunny of Notre Dame She is a gypsy girl She Played Tiger Lily in Rainbow Pan She is the daughter of The Indian Chief She Played Mulan in Twilan She Played Jewel in Rio (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) and Rio 2 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a parrot She played May in Pokemon (Animal Style) She is a female Pokémon Trainer She Played Gadget Hackwrench in Courage & Scooby Rescue Rangers She is a rescue ranger She (with Kimiko) Played Black Widow in The Avengers (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a heroines She Played Jessie in Animal Story 2 (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) He is a Cowgirl She Played Padme Amidala in Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) She is a Queen and Sentor She Played Fox in Spike Fu! She is a fox She Played Princess Tiana (Frog) in The Xiaolin Princess and The Pegasus She is a frog She Played Audrey in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She Played Kimiko Tohomiko in Xiaolin Showdown (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Animal Style), Xiaolin Chronicles (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Animal Style), Xiaolin Showdown (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Human Style) and Xiaolin Chronicles (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Human Style) She is the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire She Played Melody in The Little Equestria Girl (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a mermaid She Played Princess Leia in Xiaolin Wars She (along with the rest of the Mane Six and Spike) Played Archimedes in The Sword in The Stone (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is an owl She (with Sunset Shimmer) Played Adult Miriam in The Xiaolin of Egypt She Played Adult Odette in The Ghoul Princess, The Ghoul Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain & The Ghoul Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Kingdom She Played Jessica Rabbit in Who Framed Rainbow Dash She Played Kiki in Twilight's Delivery Service She Played Penny in The Rescuers (Hiatt Grey Style) version 2 She Played Tommy DeVito in Jersey Ponies She Played Sandy Cheeks in Courage The Cowardly Dog (SpongeBob SquarePants) (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) She is a squirrel She Played Fern Arable in Dawn's Dress and Dawn's Dress 2: Mowgli's Great Adventure She Played Hera in Applecules She is a pink princess She Played Jane in Rainbow Pan & Rainbow Pan 2: Return to Neverland She is a girl She Played Renesmee Cullen in Twilight Sparkle Breaking Down She is a human girl She Played Quasimodo in The Equestria Girl of Notre Dame She is the hunchback She Played Pocahontas in Twihontas & Twihontas 2: Journey to a New World She Played Jasmine in Rainbowladdin, Rainbowladdin 2: The Return of Lord Tirek & Rainbowladdin 3: The King of Thieves She is the princess She Played Sheeta in Laputa: Castle in the Sky (Hiatt Grey Style) She Played Jenny Foxworth in Sophie & Company and Mowgli and Company She Played The Peddler in Redclawladdin She Played Empress Savina in Dungeons and Dragons (Animal Style) She played Patrick Star in SunBob ShimmerPants and The SunBob ShimmerPants Movie She is a starfish She played Pac-Man in Twilight Sparkle and the Ghostly Adventures She is a hungry unicorn She played Officer Loose Meat in Simba (Chowder) She played The Magic Carpet in Pipladdin She is a flying carpet She played Adult Kiara in The Watterson King 2: Gumball's Pride She is a Lioness She played Mirage in The Incredibles (TongueSpeakingFool Style) She is very smart Portrayal *My Little Pet Animal: Friendship is Magic - Twilight Sparkle played by Princess *My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Twilight Sparkle played by Adult Kiara *My Little Animal: Friendship Is Magic (CoolZDane Style) - Twilight Sparkle played by Adult Nala *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Brermeerkat Style) - Twilight Sparkle played by Mavis *My Little Disney: Friendship is Magic (disneystyle172 style) - Twilight Sparkle played by Snow White Gallery Her Friendship Games Counterpart : Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Purple Characters Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana Category:MkShinx's Ohanna Category:Horses Category:Twilight Sparkle and the Xiaolins Category:Sisters Category:Girls Category:Leaders Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Memes Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Angry Grandpas Adventures Heroes Category:Romantic Characters Category:Sunset Shimmer's New Friends Category:DHX Media Characters Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Hasbro Studios Characters Category:Studio B Productions Characters Category:Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle Category:Unicorns Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Aunts Category:Daughters Category:Ferlderson's Adventures Heroes Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Male Damsels Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Characters who cry Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Main Protagonists